


Dealing With Drunken Mistakes

by MissKittyFantastico



Category: Bandom, Get Him To The Greek, Pop Music RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hangover, Other, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittyFantastico/pseuds/MissKittyFantastico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One drunken night on the town with Aldous Snow equals dating rumors for Pink. How does she even begin to deal with them? She'll start by hiding out at Butch's place...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealing With Drunken Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Gen with implied drunken Pink/Aldous Snow, former Pink/Carey Hart and Pink/Butch Walker friendship. Fic based in the universe of _Get Him To The Greek_, where Aldous is rumored to be dating Pink at one point during his spiral down. Even though it was an extremely short moment in the film, I really wanted to write something about it. Takes place during Pink's separation from Carey and before a majority of the events in the film.

Alecia slammed her phone on the counter as she rejected another call. She didn't need another person asking her if she was actually dating Aldous Snow. She wasn't ready to issue a statement about what had happened the night before. All she wanted to do was keep her head against Butch's counter until her headache wore off. "I'm the biggest drunken idiot on the planet right now."

"Well, I don't know about that," Butch said, looking over his computer at Alecia. He pushed a glass full of water closer to her before he went back to looking at the various articles that had went up over night with the same paparazzi pictures of his friend drunkenly kissing the British rocker. "At least the heat is off of me for once..."

He felt that familiar playful push on his shoulder as she finally sat up, laughing a little. "You saying that you want to be replaced by Aldous Snow?"

"No way," Butch said, closing his laptop. "You don't need to be involved in train wrecks every weekend. Plus, I bet he can't even stay upright on a bike for more than ten seconds."

Alecia laughed again as she raised her glass to her lips. "Probably not."

As she took of sip of water, her phone rang again. Alecia checked the screen and groaned. "Speaking of..."

Butch leaned over to see 'Aldous' flash across the screen. "How did you get his number again?"

"That Infant Sorrow concert last month," she said, speaking over the loud ringtone. "You know... the one that ended not even three songs in because Aldous passed out on stage. I may have helped do him in before the show now that I think about it..."

Butch just shook his head and held his hand out. "Give me the phone."

"What do you plan on doing?"

"Just give me the phone, hon."

Alecia reluctantly handed over the phone and Butch raised it to his ear, not saying a word. Not like he could get in a word with how quickly Aldous started to speak. "'Ello luv. How are you feeling this morning?"

"She's a bit hung over," Butch said, tapping his fingers against the countertop, "But then again, I think I would be too if I had to keep up with you, Mister Snow."

There was a long pause on the other side of the phone. Butch figured that he had thrown Aldous for a loop. "...Did your voice get deeper or am I having auditory hallucinations again?"

"Neither, I hope," said Butch. "My name's Butch and I'm actually a friend of Alecia's. Now, I support her, even in her stupid decisions. I mean, c'mon. We've all been there with a few too many. You, with a lot too many. Multiple times if the press surrounding you in recent months is any indicator."

Alecia snickered a little bit as Butch continued. "Look, Aldous. Can I call you Aldous?"

"Sure," Aldous said slowly and carefully, "I guess."

"Good. Look, Aldous, I don't mind if you want to see my friend. I'm a fan of you and Infant Sorrow, even if your last album was a bit of a slip up. You seem like a somewhat decent guy when you're sober, even if you are a somewhat decent guy with a possible STD. Just, please, for the love of God, Alecia, and the music industry, get your shit together before you do."

There was a long silence over the other end of the phone before a dazed Aldous finally responded with, "Sorry, mate. I sort of dozed out there and only heard half of what you were saying. Heroin... you know how it is. Can you repeat that?"

Butch just groaned and began to rub his eyes in frustration. "Goodbye, Aldous."

He quickly hung up the phone and passed it back to Alecia. "I don't think he gave himself time to have a hangover."

"Figures," she said as she took her phone back and began to switch it off. "Thank you for that, though. Even if he'll forget everything you said and will try to call me back later to see if I want to go out drinking again."

"Would you do it?"

"Hell no," Alecia said as the phone switched off. "It was a terrible time. I was just too drunk to notice how terrible it was last night, but hindsight's 20/20, I guess."

Butch snerked at that. "Yeah... Been there, done that. Many, _many_ times."

There was a long silence between them before Butch picked up his cup of coffee. "Okay... time for the slightly awkward question. Have you heard from Carey at all about this?"

Alecia looked up at him and shook her head. "No. Not yet."

"Do you want to hear from him about this?"

She pursed her lips, looked at her phone, then back at Butch. "Maybe? I mean, I know I'm still friends with him, but this shit is just so fucking awkward right now."

Butch reached over and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "It's okay, Alecia. None of us are going to think any less of you because of this. Especially not Carey and especially not me."

"You mean it?"

"Always."

Alecia smiled a little bit and rested her head against Butch's hand. "What would I do without you, Butch?"

"I don't know," Butch said, leaning over to kiss his friend on the head with a smile. "But if it's worth anything, I don't know what I'd do without you either."

The two sat in silence again for what seemed like ages before Alecia finally sat up. "You want to go out for a ride? I hear fresh air at sixty miles per hour does wonders for a hangover."

Butch smirked as he let go of her hand. There was no better cure for clearing a mind. "Alecia darlin', I thought you'd never ask."

"Great," she said with a grin, standing up. "Can I borrow some of your gear?"

"Sure. If you think it'll fit you, that is."

Alecia pushed at his shoulder again as they walked out of the kitchen. Butch quickly stopped though as they hit the threshold. "Wait... aren't you forgetting something?"

She looked back to her phone sitting on the counter, it's power still off. Alecia just waved at it with a dismissive hand. "If anybody has anything to say to me, it can wait for a few hours."

Butch grinned as he dug his Blackberry out of his pocket. "You know... That sounds like a plan."

He switched off his phone and tossed it on the counter next to hers. "Okay. Where were we? Oh yeah, how you can't fit into any of my gear."

Alecia just shook her head as he rejoined her in the threshold. "You are so full of shit, Butch Walker."

Still, she slipped her arm around his waist as he slipped his arm around her shoulders. Alecia was glad to have someone who always had the right cure for all her drunken mistakes.


End file.
